sexygirlmax2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline and summary of events {To Be Added} DAYONE The first day. SexyGirlMax2019 DMs Porn bots have, for years, been a piece of the scene on Tumblr, as well as the bizarre and uncanny interactions users may have with them whilst attempting to have a conversation. It's not uncommon for screencaps to circulate from large users conversing with them when the bot accidentally says something inhuman - or sometimes, when it says something particularly uncharacteristic of even a pornbot. This was the case with SexyGirlMax2019, who on June 20th 2018, direct messaged Tumblr users Femoids and Kramergate with the messages, "Hey peebrain -you teleport?" and "Hi pea for brains.... Can you teleport?", respectively. Though the account messaged several blogs, the posted screencaps of the aforementioned interactions became the most well-known - each post on Tumblr gained traction rapidly, both amassing over 12,000 notes in the span of a single day. In this time, the core blog itself gained some amount of popularity from curious Tumblr users. The first post on SexyGirlMax2019 was made on June 20th, 2018, and it appears to follow the same format as posts from other authentic porn bots - a sparse text post, consisting of only a bit.ly link (one likely to forward to a virus-laden cam site similar to most bot blogs) and text underneath stating, "Links below Click to meet in your Area". This was one of a few posts on the blog in the same vein, with the same format of a bit.ly link and an enticing caption revolving around meeting Max (or possibly someone else) in one's area. Reportedly, the links initially lead to http://enricks.angelfire.com, a Thai site which describes a series of related diseases of the glandular tissue called Enricks, or Gomex. The site is speculated to be a part of an as-of-yet unsolved ARG from over 5 years ago, as Enricks appears to be a fictional illness, and the site is full of cryptic messages, zalgoe'd text, and embedded videos of numbers stations. However, shortly afterward, the links forwarded to a Neocities site that appeared to belong to SexyGirlMax2019: https://max2019.neocities.org, described further below. Additionally, following the first few posts that were seemingly derivative of porn bot style, SexyGirlMax2019 began to post increasingly cryptic and frantic posts - all with links that forwarded to the Neocities site, save for one post whose text only reads, "*Shakes your cage*" without a link, and one with the URL www.private-cams.site/teleportation-methods and text which reads "Please". The link, when clicked, returns a 404 error. Neocities Site The central page of https://max2019.neocities.org is a very basic HTML page, with some text above a hyperlinked image. The text reads: h.u.r.l. The final line is followed by an arrow pointing towards a cropped out image of a model from a nude 13-month calendar with an embedded link. When clicked, the image leads to the site's second page, which has a similar pairing of a hyperlinked image of an adult woman and text alluding to instantaneous travel. (note: the first page has since been edited to add additional links and text). The second page's url ends in /seraphim.html, seemingly in reference to the biblical hierarchy of angels. As one continues to delve into the site, it seems to be a "hierarchy of URLs" as it states on page /secondsphere/powers.html: each page links down to the next through either text links or hyperlinked images, with the URLS following (with some errors and switch ups) the order of the hierarchy of Christian angelology. The text and images become stranger and more disconnected further down, sometimes being sentence fragments of offers to "teleport" or do something "instantly" combined with distorted, warped, or glitched pictures, but also sometimes being images of biblical angels paired with poems and quotes of a seemingly traditionally Christian origin - however, the poems and quotes appear to be endemic to the site. The link hierarchy appears as such, and each new page in the hierarchy was added in real time once the first updates were catalyzed: * Main Page: ** https://max2019.neocities.org/ ** "see me here:" https://max2019.neocities.org/documentation.html ** "hear me here:" https://max2019.neocities.org/hearme.html ** "smell me here:" https://sceneteenz.tumblr.com/post/170039348402/sickness-stench-is-one-of-the-most-evil-thing * First sphere ** (via image clickthru) Seraphim: https://max2019.neocities.org/seraphim.html ** (via image clickthru) Cherubim: https://max2019.neocities.org/cherubim.html ** (via image clickthru) Thrones: https://max2019.neocities.org/firstsphere/thrones.html * Second sphere ** (via image clickthru) Dominions: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/dominions.html ** (via image clickthru) Powers: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/powers.html ** (via image clickthru) Light1: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light1.html ** (via image clickthru) Light2: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light2.html ** (via image clickthru) Light3: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light3.html ** (via image clickthru) Virtues: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/virtues.html * Third sphere ** (via "Connection lost." link) Principalities: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/principalities.html ** (via image clickthru) Archangels: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/archangels.html ** (via image clickthru) Angels: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/angels.html * Anita's blog * (via image clickthru) Anita (link needed): https://lovely5500.tumblr.com/ * Anita and Max's internet memories: https://max2019.neocities.org/internetconnections.html The above page is the last in the click thru hierarchy, however it must be noted that though the central hierarchy has not been altered save for the homepage, new pages have been added to the site that exist outside of the hierarchy, accessible to users from the site update page from Neocities. Lovely5500 DMs and Posts https://lovely5500.tumblr.com is the blog of a 15 year old cis girl named Anita, who - according to her about page - loves "girls, beanie babies, and apple pie". When initially linked in the hierarchy, nothing about Anita's blog seemed particularly inordinate or amiss. Her blog appears to be an abandoned aesthetic sideblog, created about 6 months prior to the first day of events, filled with queued images of cute animals, memes, angel imagery, and beanie babies. Her first post, dated June 21st 2018, reads as such: "i totally forgot this blog existed :0" Its tags are fairly ordinary, mentioning that she is sick, that her mother won't take her to the doctor, and the assumption that she'll get better on her own. However, the text is in Zalgo font in some places, seemingly indicating a glitch on her part. Shortly after this post, Anita creates a few text posts regarding the sheer volume of messages she is receiving, expressing her confusion about the things people are asking her (entirely understandable - she is, after all, a 15 year old being suddenly bombarded with the attention of strangers after months of inactivity). She mentions Enricks, but mostly seems confused by it - the statement on that ARG was likely prompted by asks inquiring as to whether Enricks was the source of her illness. Her posts continue to be Zalgoed, but it's unclear what the pattern of glitching is at this point. Anita also makes a post addressing the Neocities site - she says that she read through it, and though she understands the confusion that other people feel, she is also very confused by it herself and she needs everyone to message her less. Two noteworthy tags on that post reference Max by name: "#im thinking things over but for some reason i dont feel like im in danger #max wont hurt me" (Note: "me" is zalgoed in the post) Soon thereafter, she receives an ask quoting the poem from /thirdsphere/principalities.html, which reads: Struggle with thy doubts! Cast them aside! Forsake not thy faith! Sickness will not take thee! Anita responds with shock, asking the asker, "who are you where did you get this from". Her tags and following posts note that the poem was given to her now-deceased grandfather when he fell ill. It's worth noting that Anita claims to have read through the site, but still ends up surprised by this ask - however, it is possible that she couldn't parse all of it due to confusion, fear, or fever. At this point, Anita is implied to take a brief nap, as she mentions wanting to "figure it out when wakes up" and stops updating her blog for an amount of time. Though Anita locked her inbox, she continued to send direct messages to those who had a pre-established conversation with her during this initial pre-nap chaos. of early anita convos note of SexyGirlMax2019 DMs that happened during the anita hubbub note of :3 link changing after Anita's nap gets amiibo ask Livestream There's not much information about it and not many people who have viewed it, but it has been described as "creepy" by one Tumblr user, and only a screenshot has been saved from said livestream, presumably a photo of Anita's bedroom. It features her bedroom wall, which is pink, that is covered with one anime poster, two papers with emblems on them, four rectangular papers which seem like lists and three stickers of digitally drawn characters. Anita's bed's headboard can also be seen, which is a metallic gold. Misc DAYONE - At around 9:15 EST on June 21st (note: time of first discovery, recorded in the timezone most relevant to Anita and Max), a completely blank page was uploaded to the Neocities site possessing the URL ending /DAYONE.html. It is not currently known what the significance of this update was, as updates to all three core sites continued throughout the night until past 2:00 am, ruling out the possibility of it being a stopping point for the night. The time may have a correlation with the setting of the sun in the EST timezone, which was around 9:00 on the 21st (also notably the Summer solstice, the longest day of the year), but this is unconfirmed. Additionally, it may be a reference to the biblical seven days of creation, though this is also unconfirmed. Until further notice the days will be labelled as such on this site for threefold reasons - for the purpose of keeping easy chronology, for the purpose of being faithful to the biblical theme set up for the players, and also perhaps as a zany tongue-and-cheek reference to a fluke theory of in-game time telling (if it turns out to be such). The "dawn" of another day will be marked by the approximate rise of the sun in EST. - Tumblr user surreal appears to have been the first person to notice the strange nature of SexyGirlMax2019's blog and the attached Neocities, creating a widely-circulated post regarding it, and sparking more curiosity. This may have been the catalyst for many of the game's initial updates. - /secondsphere/dominions.html originally contained an image of four eyes without max.png on the fourth as the clickthru. Instead, the second eye was clickable and lead through to an early, now defunct version of /secondsphere/powers.html where the text "Hierarchy of Uniform Resource Locators" was all that the page contained, without a clickthru. This has since been changed. - /thirdsphere/angels.html's page title is "found you". This is the final clickthru before Anita's blog, so the "you" is implied to be her. DAYTWO Lovely5500 DMS and Posts At the beginning of Day Two, Anita's blog ran on queue. The tag is a simple "queued". The first posts were of Beanie Babies. The Angel Bears are tagged with. The names are. The next post is with a simple white bear named. And finally a lion There was a cat gif and picture. Two puppies tagged with Puppy -Holding holding Sceneteenz Introduces the concept of "Sickness Stench," which is explained to be something produced by evil beings, and that an angel could only produce it if they were in limbo. The symptoms for Sickness Stench include nausea, black spots, wet spots, screaming, and hitting. The post goes on to say that if you can't get a hold of yourself, to contact your guardian angel, and signs off with simply "Pray." At 7:42 PST, the post was edited so the symptoms nausea, wet spots, and screaming were now in bold, while the rest of the post remains the same as before. At 8:00 PST a new post was published to the blog, saying that the blog hasn't been updated due to it's lack of success in gaining an audience, but that the poster is happy to share some "artifacts of knowledge" that they have found over the years. At this time in the ARG, the identity of the poster is unknown, along with if the poster is related to sexygirlmax2019 or lovely5500. At 8:13 PST another post was released, stating that angels communicate through SSTV signals, which have been used throughout the ARG as ways to communicate clues and information. Scene also states that the SSTV signals allow angels to project images in the same way they'd be able to in person with another's mind in their presence. It ends with Scene prompting the reader to imagine only a Christmas tree for 30 seconds without closing their eyes. Later a post was made stating that "angels can be defined as uniform resource locators." "Uniform resource locators" as an acronym becomes U.R.L, leading to the clue that H.U.R.L. most likely is the hierarchy of angels. After the post, and edit was made to {DAYONE.html}, now stating that the message has to be deleted now that H.U.R.L is watching. Sceneteenz & Sexygirlmax2019 DM's After Sceneteenz's 8:00 PST greeting post, Sceneteenz & Sexygirlmax2019 began spamming "H.U.R.L is watching" when prompted to communicate. DAYTHREE Anita and Max's internet memories Added around 15:27 PST, Anita and Max's internet memories is a new HTML page that was posted on Anita's lovely5500 Tumblr blog. It features a collection of back-then famous internet videos/memes, youtubers, games, Homestuck etc. The links are ordered in a list featuring the date of the respective post, the first one being "January 2009" and currently ending with "April 2018" (the only entry from an April). The link list ends at April 2018 with the line "☀This is truly the experience of a contemporary guardian angel." underneath it. what it means but the sun appeared after editer hit ctrl+v A vocaroo player appears at the top of the list playing an instrumental piano song (piano 3.ogg from minecraft (aka Mice on Venus according to the soundtrack)) 9:44 pm PST. Anita remembered. Text was added to DAYTWO.html I saw the "expanse in the midst of the waters." I am in peril. Heaven is crashing down on me. The Ritual At 6:10pm PST Scene created a text post: "Hi everyone. I have seen your questions about how to save the subject Guardian Angel (Archangel) trapped in Limbo. To make things short- I believe a ritual is in order. A ritual performed by multiple human beings can provide strength, righteousness, and most importantly, the possibility of transmission out of Limbo. I have been compiling a series of actions for this formality." The steps of the ritual are as follows: T: Transmit a song that holds sentimentality to your mind. Listen closely to it. E: Examine an appendage. Think about the effect your human brain has on it. L: Look into your own eyes in a reflective surface and come to a conclusion about yourself as a being living the human experience. E: Engage in the washing and cleansing of your human hands. Embed a photo of your hands to the internet. P: Pick a plant from “outside” and examine it. Take a photo of this plant and embed it to the internet. O: Observe the sun or moon in the heavens above. Take a photo of it and embed it to the internet. R: Record the sky outside. Embed it to the internet. T: Tally the amount of times you exhale in 30 seconds. Embed it to the internet. A: Allow yourself to rest shortly. Allow your human body to do this. T: Tell another human that you love about something you thought about in the recent daytime. I: Illustrate a picture of something beautiful you remember during an unconscious state with a simple tool on paper. Embed it to the internet. O: “Oxygenate” once. N: Finally, Nourish yourself. The ability to go through the biological process of the creation of energy is what makes you human. At this time, all the players who were keeping up with the ARG posted their photos and actions on the Discord server and on Tumblr. At 9:23 pm PST, DAYTHREE.html was updated. This time with a grey background, we were given the following text: Please listen. Tonight I saw a figure in the endless expanse and I knew it was my guardian. I saw their body experience the effects of Limbo. They let it take them. C418's music played during this time. At 4:18pm PST, neocities was updated with a new page, finaldepiction . At 4:45 pm PST Anita uploaded a video she took of the sun growing brighter and then panned down to an angel statue on fire with the caption: "i was so scared i couldnt say a word but i knew something good happened and then i saw the manifestation of two angels burning bright" DAYFOUR The final day at 6:00pm pst, neocities updated with a new link to a page called finalindex The page has a white background with text that reads: "My time in Limbo would have been difficult and long and Anita's time on Earth would have been short if it weren't for the attention and consideration brought upon me. The illness that destroyed beings in Limbo would have infected the conscious plane as humans and angels know it. I couldn't let this continue. It was against me, knowing my role in the system as an Archangel. I was lucky enough to be able to receive the compassion that I did. Even in heaven, I was not in favor of H.U.R.L. The class system between angels and Heaven and Hell pushed me farther from what was sensical every day. It resulted in me getting banished to Limbo. This happened to Celeste, although I never really learned about her until she was gone. She took the opportunity of her human's lifespan ending to risk him and publicly announce her opinions in the hierarchy. Celeste did not survive the illness as I did. I saw her crack under the pressure of existence in Limbo and let the universe take her consciousness. This was when I became determined to liberate myself, and I knew I had to do something that would get human attention. When human beings are alive, the experiences they have are more precious than eternal life in Heaven. TELEPORTATION is the core essence of the connection a human being has in their time on Earth and their guardian angel. Expose your neck and tell your angel you understand this. Human beings like you should get a chance to exchange consciousness again. Getting one chance of a human lifespan to devote yourself to whether or not you get put into a hierarchy or spend eternity suffering is beyond sense. This plane is bigger than that. Let there be lights in the expanse of the heavens to separate the day from the night and let your human consciousness peer into it! I am so thrilled to be returning back to Anita, with a new friend who I thought I had lost. There is so much more on the internet we have left to see together. This is a web that connects human beings and angels and it's bigger than anything like Heaven or Hell. I am inherent to it. Everyone is. Thank you everyone for helping me. It has turned into something much more vast than I could have ever imagined. Max" Anita made a new post on her blog, saying: hi everyone… quick update. this has all been very weird to me because i dont usually share stuff like this online. they’re both back! im so happy to have max again. i still feel better. i feel like we’ve gotten over a bump? thank you so much everybody. :) Scene made a new post of their blog as well: I lived bitch! Anita told me to post this.